stars
by sukidesuuu
Summary: kupikir waktu-waktu untuk bersama kakak, tidak akan pernah habis. "Sasuke jangan bergantung terus kepada Kakak." \ [au; sasuke-itachi] [untuk missclouds]


…_karena kakak adalah bintangnya…_

.

**stars**

**disclaimer**: seluruh karakter miliki **masashi kishimoto**, saya hanya pinjam tanpa mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun.

au; ooc.

.

.

didedikasikan untuk _misscloud_!

.

.

….

Aku rasa, musim panas seperti baru dimulai kemarin.

Aku bisa tertawa begitu riang, berbicara begitu keras bahkan merajuk untuk meminta bermain lebih lama tanpa mengingat waktu yang sudah terlanjur melaju.

Mengunjungi festival musim panas seraya menikmati permen kapas—yang menurutku tidak enak—lalu, melihat bagaimana kembang api meluncur di langit pekat, membumbung tinggi dengan warna-warna cantik berbentuk seperti bunga matahari. Setidaknya itu yang kutahu.

Kakak bilang padaku, "Sasuke tidak boleh bergantung terus kepada Kakak."

Aku yang mendengarnya sedikit marah seraya menatap Kakak dengan pandangan sebal. Tidak, bukan dengan pandangan benci. Hanya sedikit sebal, ya, sebal. Lagipula, mana bisa aku membenci Kakak. Kalau itu sampai terjadi, berarti aku adalah adik terbodoh yang tanpa sadar mengabaikan bintang yang bersinar di antara bintang-bintang yang lainnya.

Perumpamaanku, berlebihan ya kak? Setidaknya aku jujur mengakui kalau aku amat sangat bahagia memiliki sosok seperti Kakak.

Menenangkan kekesalanku, Kakak bercerita banyak hal. Mulai dari keinginan hingga masa depan. Kakak bilang, "waktu akan cepat bergulir maju. Lambat laun, baik Kakak dan Sasuke akan memiliki kehidupan masing-masing. Orang bilang, yang bertemu akan cepat pula berpisah. Dan mungkin saja, suatu saat baik Kakak atau Sasuke telah memilih jalannya sendiri. Akan jarang bertemu dan jarang berjumpa. Dan di sana, sudah tidak ada lagi tempat untuk bergantung satu dengan yang lainnya. Semuanya sudah berjalan masing-masing."

Lalu, dengan polosnya aku bertanya, "apa berarti kakak akan meninggalkan aku?"

Aku sempat melihat kakak terdiam sejenak. Lalu, tersenyum seraya memandangi langit yang menyisakan asap-asap kembang api yang baru saja berakhir.

"Mana mungkin. Kakak tetap akan mengawasi Sasuke. Tapi mungkin, Sasuke yang akan meninggalkan kakak. Ketika Sasuke sudah remaja, pasti waktu-waktu Sasuke akan terbuang dengan teman-teman. Dan Kakak, pasti akan merindukan adik kecil kakak yang menyebalkan ini."

Kakak mengacak rambutku tanpa memedulikan wajahku yang cemberut mendengar kata-kata terakhir Kakak.

"Memangnya, Sasuke menyebalkan ya, Kak?"

"Iya." Kakak menjulurkan lidah Kakak seraya melipat kedua tangan Kakak di depan dada. "Bohong. Sasuke menggemaskan kok."

Aku kali ini menunduk malu mendengar ucapan Kakak. Menahan tawaku yang berada di balik bibir yang tertutup rapat. Tanpa sadar, Aku menghadapkan tubuhku ke arah kakak. Tinggi tubuhku yang baru mencapai pinggang Kakak, mulai melingkarkan tanganku dan memeluk tubuh Kakak.

"Aku sayang Kakak," bisikku.

Dan kurasakan sebuah elusan pada rambutku. Nyatanya, jari-jari kakak, bergerak lembut di sana.

…

Aku pernah membaca sebuah kalimat, '_karena waktu bukanlah milik kita.'_

Dan itu benar.

Waktu-waktu yang kupikir masih amat panjang. Waktu-waktu yang kupikir masih begitu lama berakhir untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Kakak.

Tapi nyatanya, aku salah.

Untuk hari dimana saat aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Kakak dengan Ayah dan Ibu. Untuk hari dimana, aku bisa mendengar kegetiran dari suara kakak, untuk hari dimana aku merasa marah semarah marahnya kepada siapapun.

Termasuk diriku sendiri.

"Aku sudah mengemas segalanya sejak jauh-jauh hari, Ayah, Ibu. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir untuk keperluanku nanti."

Kudengar Kakak berbicara kepada Ayah dan Ibu. Ayah menatap penuh keyakinan kepada Kakak, dan Ibu menatap Kakak penuh pengertian.

"Lalu, apa adikmu sudah kau beritahu?"

Ah, aku disebut dalam pembicaraan mereka. Kulihat sekilas, tangan Kakak mengepal di atas paha. Matanya yang sedari tadi melirik ke segala arah mulai memandang ke arah Ayah.

"Belum."

Ibu memasang ekspresi terkejut, dan Ayah hanya memejamkan mata seraya menghela napasnya kecil.

"Sudah kuduga."

Ayah kini melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ekspresinya masih datar namun memiliki ketegasan dari rautnya.

"Dengar Itachi, kau sudah dewasa. Sudah harus bisa menentukan pilihanmu. Ayah, Ibu, kami selalu mendoakanmu agar kehidupanmu kedepannya bisa berjalan dengan mulus. Dan nyatanya, Kami-sama telah memberimu peluang itu, nak. Apa kau akan menghilangkan kesempatanmu, nak? Apa kau tidak ingin melihat Ayah dan Ibumu bangga? Kau hanya tinggal percayakan urusan Sasuke pada Ayah dan Ibumu."

Kini ibu ikut mengambil suara, "Ibu tahu kau begitu berat meninggalkan kami, apalagi adikmu itu. Itachi, sudah cukup kau mengorbankan masa remajamu untuk memanjakan adikmu. Menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, menuruti apapun keinginannya. Sasuke tetap akan bisa bertahan tanpamu, tumbuh dan berkembang, lalu menyusul kesuksesanmu."

Aku melihat kakak menunduk. Entah memikirkan apa. Tapi aku, hari itu merasa telah dibohongi. Merasa tidak dianggap menjadi bagian keluarga. Kakak akan pergi, lalu aku akan ditinggalkannya seorang diri.

Memangnya, bisa apa aku tanpa Kakak?

Terlebih lagi, Kakak juga telah menyembunyikan ini dariku. Kenapa aku harus mendengarnya pula sekarang? Kenapa?

Air mataku telah menggantung di pelupuk mata, wajahku terasa panas dengan kuku-kuku yang telah memutih.

Aku benci hari dimana aku merasa sebagai anak polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Aku membanting pintu, lantas, menatap mereka sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk berlari. Berlari dari kenyataan yang menyesakan dada. Kakak, dan segala rahasianya yang menyebalkan.

Ia bilang, ia akan selalu di sisiku, tapi kenapa sekarang ia justru meninggalkanku?

Bodoh. Sasuke bodoh.

Aku tidak tahu mendapat kekuatan dari mana hari itu, aku bisa berlari begitu kencang tanpa bisa terkejar oleh Kakak. Aku mendengar suara Kakak memanggilku dikejauhan, tapi tetap saja tak kuindahkan.

Bayang-bayang Kakak, kebersamaan bersama Kakak rasanya menjadi tidak ada lagi artinya sejak hari itu. berlari sejauh-jauhnya, meninggalkan hal-hal yang menyakitkan.

Tapi, naas.

Dikejauhan, aku mendengar suara sebuah benturan keras. Seperti sesuatu yang saling menghantam. Lalu, tak lama, aku bisa dengar riuhan orang-orang dikejauhan tapi tak kuindahkan. Tapi, aku mulai menghentikan lari kakiku, saat aku dengar tangisan dari Ibu yang juga berteriak memanggil namaku,

"SASUKE, LIHAT ITACHI…."

Dan ketika aku membalikan tubuhku, aku tidak tahu semua mendadak menjadi gelap, setelah cairan merah pekat bisa tertangkap dalam jangkauan mataku.

…

Rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menangis.

Melihat Ibu yang meraung-raung menangisi kepergian Kakak dan air mata Ayah yang hari itu bisa aku lihat tumbang dari tempatnya. Tapi aku, hanya bisa menatap sosok Kakak dengan tatapan kosong. Aku, tidak percaya kakak telah pergi dengan begitu mudah.

Bukan pergi untuk lima atau enam tahun ke depan. Tapi, untuk selamanya.

Aku merasa ada sebuah lubang kosong di dalam dadaku. Rasa bersalah dan sebuah penyesalan hinggap tak mau pergi.

Semuanya salahku. Semua ini benar-benar salahku.

Kalau bisa menangis, mungkin aku akan menangis saat ini juga. Kalau bisa meraung-raung seperti Ibu, pasti akan kulakukan.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa.

Perasaan ini lebih dari sekedar tangisan kesedihan.

Ini memilukan.

Aku…

Mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa lagi, melihat duniaku yang berwarna. Duniaku sudah gelap, dan mati.

Karena Kakak tahu,

Ketika malam ini begitu pekat, walau beribu-ribu bintang betabur di atasnya, semuanya sudah tak nampak sama lagi seperti dulu.

…_karena nyatanya, bintang yang paling bersinar sudah pergi…_

.

.

**End**

…

a/n: Misscloud a.k.a Di, maaf ya baru bisa publish. Maaf juga kalau kurang memuaskan dan …pendek :( Oke maaf juga kalau mungkin judul dan isi ceritanya ngga nyambung… XD

Sincerely,

Nana


End file.
